


Guardian Angel

by ZouisMalinsonForever (loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hospitalization, a lot of tears, louis centric, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/ZouisMalinsonForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Please... Lou, don’t leave me... I can’t bear it, seeing you die and I can’t do anything... please...” Zayn begged, his hands now trying to staunch the blood flowing out of the wound but unsuccessful.</p><p>Louis choked and opened his once bright blue eyes weakly, the light slowly fading from them. Blood was still flowing out of his wound and now, out of his mouth.</p><p>“Zayn...” Louis whispered quietly. Zayn looked at him frantically.</p><p>“Stop, Zayn...” “Why?” Zayn choked on a sob. “Because...it’s too late now.” Louis said, tears glistening in his eyes. “No... please...don’t give up...I’m right here...please...” Zayn begged. </p><p> </p><p>The boys are on the tour bus when an accident happened. One of them is severely injured. Will he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

__

“Hey, Lou! Do you want to play Fifa today?” Niall asked.

“No thanks, Nialler. I’m tired. Think I’ll just go to bed.” Louis yawned and stretched his arms.

“Fine. Liam, how ‘bout you?” Niall sulked and turned to Daddy Direction.

“Okay, as long as you let me win.” Liam smiled at Niall cheekily.

“Louis? You going to bed again?” Zayn said.

“Yeah, Zee, want to join me?” Louis joked.

“No thanks, I’ve still got to burn up my energy.” Zayn smiled and his eyes were filled with lust.

“Oh well.” Louis sighed and went to the front seat.

“Lou, where’re you going?” Harry questioned. “Your room’s the other way.”

“Well, as Zayn Malik, my love therapist said,” Louis imitated Zayn’s voice “‘I’ve still got to burn up my energy’, I’m going to look at the oh-so-beautiful view from the front.” Louis smirked, which made Zayn tackle him to the ground and tickled him until he pleaded for mercy.

Once Louis was up again, he in return pinned Zayn to the ground and kissed him roughly.

“Love you Zayn. Now, after an hour, I’m going to meet you in my room, ‘kay?” Louis whispered.

“’Kay.” Zayn whispered back, smiling in return.

“Gross!” Niall proclaimed, throwing himself over Liam.

“Yeah? So, by the way, when are you two getting married?” Harry smirked, earning him a glare from Niall and Liam.

“Ugh, you guys are so noisy. I’m going to the driver’s seat. Zayn, don’t wait up for me.” Louis winked, then strode out.

Half an hour later, Louis was almost dozing off in the really comfortable seat when he was rudely awoken by the driver. “What the--”

The driver gulped and pointed outside, where a car was on a collision course with their tour bus.

“God.” Louis said, now fully awake. He ran back to where his bandmates were still playing Fifa. “Guys! Brace!”

Luckily, his warning was just on time. Seconds later, the car hit the tour bus, after Louis had managed to gather the lads into a circle and cover them with his own body. He winced as shards of glass sank tore his shirt apart and sank into his skin.

“Boys?” Louis asked cautiously. Ignoring the pain, he slowly dragged them outside the tour bus. He was setting them down (they were unconscious) when it happened.

For some reason, the tour bus exploded. Louis reacted instinctively, covering the others with his own body again. This time, metal shards were flying through the air. Louis managed to block most of them with his body, but one particularly large shard somehow found its way to Louis’s stomach and buried itself into his body. Louis arched from the pain, but he knew that he couldn’t give up. Not now, when the lads needed him most.

Gently, he dragged the lads to a farther place to rest, in case the other car exploded. Then, he took off his jacket, even though it was cold, and laid it over the lads. They needed the warmth more than he did. Then, he decided to walk a while along the road to look for help, or else the lads would die of cold (not kidding).

As he was walking, he felt something trickling down his shirt. It was blood. Louis decided to ignore it and kept walking. Finally, he saw an ambulance race down the road to the wreckage. He almost fainted in relief, but he remembered that the lads were still unconscious. He had to check on them first. Especially Zayn.

With the boys...

Zayn slowly stirred awake. As he opened his eyes, he tried to recall what had just happened. They were playing Fifa happily, then...

He remembered a car crash. And something, no, someone was missing from his memory. He couldn’t seem to remember, so he instead went to check on the others.

Niall had a slight scratch, and apart from that, he looked okay. Liam and Harry only had bruises, while he himself felt physically fine.

Just then, a man came rushing to them and helped him wake the others. Harry was still a bit dazed, so they propped him between their shoulders and took him to the ambulance, where Niall and Liam were being treated. A policeman came by and said “The four of you are lucky guys. You must have a guardian angel! The drunk driver was dead on the spot.”

“Wait... four of us? Where’s Louis?” Liam panicked. It was then that Zayn realized that his boyfriend was missing.

“He’s there!” Niall shouted, pointing to a lone figure stumbling towards them, his shoulders hunched.

“Louis!” Zayn shouted and raced towards him, enfolding him in a hug. However, Louis stepped backward so Zayn couldn’t hug him.

“Lou? Are you okay?” Zayn asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit cold. Don’t want you catching a cold.” Louis replied shakily, offering a tight-lipped smile.

Liam, however, felt that something was amiss. Louis wasn’t one to turn down hugs, especially from Zayn. So, he took out a torch (why did he even have one of those?) and shone it on Louis. The three of them gasped.

Louis was only wearing a short sleeved white shirt, even though it was only 10 degrees. His shirt was soaked with blood and his hands, too. And... oh god, a large, jagged and razor-sharp metal shard was buried halfway in his stomach. No wonder...

Louis looked at Zayn with his blue eyes and whispered “I love you.” before his eyes rolled back into his head, his legs gave out, and he slumped to the floor.

“No... Louis, Lou, please, don’t die on me...” Zayn whispered brokenly. He had managed to catch Louis when he was falling and cradle him gently on his lap. He now understood, why Niall and Liam and Harry and he himself could survive the deadly crash. Because of his Louis, his brave Louis, who sacrificed himself for them, so that the four boys could live. And in the process, he neglected a single mother, five lovely sisters, and two unborn twins to rescue them. He didn’t care about the consequences, just went and did it. Their guardian angel, Louis.

“Please... Lou, don’t leave me... I can’t bear it, seeing you die and I can’t do anything... please...” Zayn begged, his hands now trying to staunch the blood flowing out of the wound but unsuccessful.

Louis choked and opened his once bright blue eyes weakly, the light slowly fading from them. Blood was still flowing out of his wound and now, out of his mouth.

“Zayn...” Louis whispered quietly. Zayn looked at him frantically.

“Stop, Zayn...” “Why?” Zayn choked on a sob. “Because...it’s too late now.” Louis said, tears glistening in his eyes. “No... please...don’t give up...I’m right here...please...” Zayn begged. Meanwhile, Liam had managed to find the paramedics and they were now running over with a stretcher. Louis’s eyes were slowly closing. Zayn could feel his pulse getting weaker and weaker.

“Zayn, mate, let the paramedics take over. They know what to do.” Niall whispered into Zayn’s ear. Zayn looked down and saw that Louis’s beautiful eyes were closed and he was limp. Zayn let out a sob and gently put him on the stretcher. He buried his head into Niall’s jacket and sobbed. Liam jumped into the ambulance with Louis and they sped off to the nearest hospital.

“Zayn, c’mon, let’s get you to the hospital.” It was Harry, his arms holding onto him. Zayn nodded and let them lead him to a police car. Suddenly, he saw a blue jacket in one of the policeman’s arms.

It was Louis’s.

He couldn’t help it. He just took the jacket and hugged it like it was his connection to Louis. He remembered faintly that it was the jacket spread over them when they were lying on the grass.

“’M sorry, Zayn. Niall told me what happened, and...” Harry trailed off as Zayn started to cry again at the mention of the accident.

“We’re here!” A policeman announced, pulling in front of the hospital.

Zayn didn’t wait, just tore the door open and rushed into the hospital. “Liam?”

Liam turned around, his eyes puffy and red.

“Zayn... it was bad. Like, really bad. Louis’s in surgery, but they aren’t sure if he’ll survive, and...”

Zayn froze. Louis was dying?

“Zayn, mate, Louis originally planned to give this to you tonight, but since... Well, this is what he wanted to give you.”

Liam reached into his pocket and passed Zayn a black box. Zayn opened it, and he saw two silver rings nestled comfortably inside. He took one out, and saw that it was platinum, with small diamonds around the band forming a symbol he and Louis created. Inside, a few words were engraved.

_For the love of my life, forever and always._

The other ring was basically the same, except for the engraving inside the ring.

_Deux Nos luxnit. L.T. Z.M._

“‘Deux Nos lunxit’ means ‘God joined us’ in Latin, while...” Liam explained, although his eyes were filled with tears.

Zayn’s eyes filled up with tears too, and as he put on the ring on his hand, he cried. Liam, being Daddy Direction, hugged him tightly and guided him towards the plastic chairs outside the operation room.

“He’ll be fine, Zayn. Our Lou was always the strongest one of all.”

Three hours passed. Zayn sat and watched the doors numbly. His thoughts were all about Louis.

Just then, a doctor opened the doors and stepped towards them. “Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yeah?” Zayn eagerly responded, jumping out of his seat.

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson’s surgery was successful. Numerous glass shards and metal shards were found buried in his back. The large wound has been stitched up, although a few ribs were fractured. He also caught hypothermia, and he is now in a coma, due to massive blood loss. We have no idea when he will wake up, but when he does, he will be in excruciating pain.”

“Thank you, doctor. Can we see him?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Of course! He’s in the fifth room on the right, room number 0527.” the doctor replied.

“Thank you very much.” Niall graciously thanked the doctor before ushering Zayn down the hallway to Lou’s room.

When they arrived, they saw Louis, hooked up to many tubes, a breathing mask on his face, and bandages on his back. He looked so small, and vulnerable, that they were at a loss for words. Zayn rushed to the side of his bed, holding his cold hand and burying his head into Lou’s hospital gown. Small sniffles could be heard occasionally.

The other lads exchanged a glance and went to comfort Zayn.

A week later, Louis hadn’t woken up from the coma, and Zayn was starting to get worried. What if he wouldn’t wake up again?

He sniffled and held Louis’s hand, as usual. However, he swore that he could feel Louis’s hand twitch a little bit.

“Lou? C’mon, love, wake up, come back to me.”

Suddenly, all the monitors went crazy, and Louis arched off the bed.

Nurses rushed in and pushed Zayn out from the room. Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall watched anxiously from the window as the nurses worked furiously, putting heart paddles on Louis’s chest and shocking his heart back to life.

Finally, _finally_ , they were allowed back into Lou’s room. They saw Louis, still hooked up to many tubes, but his breathing mask was gone, replaced by a breathing tube, and his beautiful bright blue eyes were looking at them.

He was awake.

Zayn of course ran to Louis’s side and asked “Lou?”

Louis smiled weakly. “Hi, Zayn.”

The others promptly burst into tears, including the Bradford lad, too overwhelmed.

“Hey, stop crying, saps.” Louis teased, but then he winced.

“Lou?” Niall asked nervously.

“I’m fine, Nialler, just the pain.” Louis reassured them.

“The pain? Did the nurses give you painkillers? Are you alright? Does it hurt? Why are you still so cold?” Zayn fired.

“Jeez, mate, give the lad a rest.” Liam chuckled.

“Firstly, Zayn, of course I feel pain from the newly stitched up wounds. Secondly, yes, they did, but not too much, I just feel sleepy and a little bit painful. Thirdly, I am alright. Fourth, it only hurts a bit. And finally, I’m cold ‘cause the hypothermia hasn’t gone away yet.” Louis fired back, but then winced again.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Zayn fussed.

“Yeah, Zayn, I’ll be fine.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Zayn’s cheeks turned an alarming shade of red.

“Well since you’ve got my ring and all, so--”

“Of course yes!” Zayn took out the other ring and put it on Louis’s hand. Then, Zayn kissed him passionately.

“Ew, gross!”

“Definitely gross!”

“Get a room!”

“Oh shut up.” Louis said fondly and chucked a pillow over there, but then he grimaced.

“Are you really truly alright, Lou?”

“God, Zayn, yes I am. Now will you shut up?”

“Maybe.”

That earned him a pillow.

A week later, Louis was released from the hospital. Although he was still weak, and sometimes the pain was unbearable,  and he had to be in a wheelchair for a while, but Zayn of course cared for him every step of the way.

Of course, the first thing they did when they got home was have sex. And Harry walked on them.

“Oh god. Close the door next time!”

That earned him a pillow, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos please~~~~ Thx so much for reading~~~~~


End file.
